


first we'll show and tell

by wishsociety



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishsociety/pseuds/wishsociety
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak is, amongst other things, a notorious grinder.





	first we'll show and tell

Eddie Kaspbrak is, amongst other things, a notorious grinder. It’s a general fact accepted by his friends, if only because he is actually  _ good _ at dancing and doesn’t rely entirely on the grinding for his whole technique. That being said, however, he does tend to pull this particular card far more often than the others, usually upon Beverly. (Who is perfectly content to stand there with her two left feet, clutching Eddie’s hips and allowing it to happen.)

Anyway, it’s November, and the nicer dining hall is decorated with snowflakes hung from the ceiling and cheap blue tablecloths, lights dimmed and the bass turned up so high you can hear it from miles outside the doors. As the first slow song winds to a close, Eddie flings himself back onto the dancefloor, mocktail (admittedly just a little spiked) discarded on the table. Ben and Beverly still linger, arms around each other, and he squirms in between them as the music keys up again.

He’s content, here, dancing between two of his best friends. And they’re content to allow him third wheel, thankfully. He loses himself in the music, taking Bev by the hands as they jump around together, her wild red curls swinging underneath the colored lights.

Songs pass, and then the DJ starts playing Ginuwine, and Eddie decides it’s high time to break out the big guns. He turns, slinking backwards, movements fluid, expecting to make contact with Beverly. He makes contact, alright, and it’s not until he’s staring down at the hands on his hips that he realizes that she was standing in front of him, not behind, and he’s rubbing up on a verified stranger.

“Christ!” He squeaks, jerking away like he’s been burned. He turns around to asses the damage, stuttering out apologies as he feels his cheeks heat up. The guy’s unfortunately hot, with wild black hair and high cheekbones, and clearly not the type to just let this go if the smirk on his face is anything to go by. 

“I’m so fucking sorry.” Eddie manages, vowing it will be the last time he apologizes. And he’s  _ tall,  _ too, as if it could get any worse. Eddie hears Beverly laughing behind him, still, as if this isn’t the most embarrassing thing he’s  _ ever  _ done.

“It’s no problem, baby.” The guy says, and his voice. Eddie has to suppress a shiver. He’s never taken to being called baby, but there’s a first time for everything. “You just look like the type to take a guy to dinner first.”

Eddie flushes impossibly redder. “I...thought you were someone else.”

“Sure you did.” He winks.

Eddie turns away, hoping that comment warranted the end of the conversation.

“How bad was it?” He asks once he returns to Ben and Beverly, practically shouting over an overplayed Chainsmokers song.

“On a slutty scale of one to ten, you were probably like, a seven.” Bev says. “But who cares? You won’t see him again. He’s probably thrilled to get a little bit of attention.”

“He’s in my film class.” Ben speaks up. “His name’s Richie and he’s kinda weird. In a funny way, though. We had to partner up for a project a few weeks ago and he did all these impressions.”

“Oh, good.” Eddie groans. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Bev cuffs him on the shoulder. “It’s over, it’s forgotten, let’s dance!”

And after a while, Eddie manages to move on from the moment and lose himself once again. He’s grateful for the lack of slow songs, despite overhearing Ben’s murmurings to Beverly about how he wants to dance with her again. He admires the romanticism, but slow dancing is one thing he can’t do solo. But, inevitably, the music winds down again. The DJ announces that it’s the last song of the night, and Eddie glances at his watch in disbelief that three hours have actually passed.

He returns to his drink at the table to find the ice melted, so he tosses it into a nearby trashcan and simply takes a seat, waiting on the last dance to end so that he can accompany Beverly and Ben to the twenty-four hour diner afterwards. He purses his lips, stares down at his shoes, and then feels a hand on his shoulder.

“I thought that since you showed me your dancing skills, I should show you mine.” Richie says. “I was just waiting for this. Slow dancing is much more my forte.”

“All you do is sway, it’s not difficult.”

“How dare you insult my art? I think you owe me a dance to compensate for your rudeness, sir.”

“I don’t owe you anything, asshole.” Eddie says, but finds himself clambering to his feet anyway. “Hands above the waist.”

“Oh, please, I am nothing but a gentleman.” Richie says, a teasing smile on his face. “Unlike  _ some  _ people around here, who thrust themselves upon me without so much as a name.”

They’re on the dance floor now, and Richie holds his hand and waltzes him around the room, a stark contrast from those who are just swaying. Eddie can’t deny that he’s impressed.

“My name is Eddie.” He says as Richie pulls him in from a spin. “And I really wasn’t trying to grind on you.”

“I’m Richie.” He says, pulling Eddie’s hand up and pressing a light kiss to the outside of his palm. “Charmed.”

It takes Eddie a second to register the British accent, and he rolls his eyes, smiling nonetheless. “My friend told me you do impressions.”

“Your friend?”

“Ben Hanscom, he said you partnered up for a film project.”

“Ben! I love that guy. Great partner, totally did most of the work.” Richie winks again, and Eddie doesn’t know if it’s normal to  _ feel  _ yourself falling in love with someone, but he is most certainly feeling it.

When the dance is over, Eddie reluctantly peels away from him. He nearly walks away, but catches sight of Beverly waving him back before he can make his way back to their table. So he turns on his heel back to Richie, watching as disappointment melts off his face.

“So, um...since I accidentally threw myself at you earlier, what do you say about that date?”

“I say it’s a step in the right direction.” Richie says, stepping forward. “But if you wanna throw in a little bit of that grinding thing later, I won’t say no.”

Eddie’s scandalized, but undeniably flattered.

He takes his hand, and for once, Eddie doesn’t leave with Ben and Beverly.

**Author's Note:**

> First work for this fandom!!! Come yell at me on tumblr @beavertrapping :)  
> Title from none other than "Pony" by Ginuwine!!


End file.
